


My Good Boy

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper/Will/Dipper, Gift Fic, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will had a feeling something was up when his master had found that magical copy machine in the basement and told him to join him in his room later. Now, he was sure of it...but he's not complaining.





	My Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quacksies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksies/gifts).



> Gift fic to Mars (Quacksies)! Hope you enjoy your pure sin eheheh

Will let out a long, whimpering moan as he balled up blankets in his hands. His nails dug into the soft fabric as drool dribbled down his chin and onto the fabric below him. While his jaw began to stiffen, he forced it wider and took even more of the length into his mouth as the human above him groaned and thrust into his mouth further. He swallowed around it before it pulled out of his mouth completely. He whined until his mouth was filled once again, making him rumble with satisfaction before he felt slicked fingers run up the inside of his thigh. 

He couldn't move his head to watch as a single finger teased his entrance. He swallowed again as saliva coated the length in his mouth. He strained his eyes to look up at his master - or rather, the clone of his master - and shivered when cold eyes smirked down at him. A hand tangled in his hair and tugged him forward, forcing his eyes to clench shut as he deep-throated the length once more. 

"He really is such a good boy, isn't he?" The voice above him made him tremble as he pawed at the blankets below him once more. 

"He can be, yes." A voice behind him stated before a finger slipped into him. Will moaned the further it slid in, making him squirm forward to escape the intrusion. The voice behind him growled lowly in warning. "William."

Will whimpered as he spread his legs further in obedience. He felt tears well up in his eyes as one finger turned into two unexpectedly. He wiggled to relieve some of the pressure as his tongue unconsciously slid over bulging veins in his mouth. He heard a muffled groan above him and watched the clone above him begin to pant open-mouthed. He swallowed once again before slowly bobbing his head, working through the cringing pain in his jaw as another finger slipped inside him. His toes curled at the stretching pressure that made pain spark up his spine. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're being such a good boy, William. It's just for a little while longer." The voice behind him cooed, the voice that belonged to his actual master, and it made his whines lull to a soft murmur. His master was happy with him. His master thought he was a good boy. 

Those deeply thrusting fingers slid out of him, making him shiver as he lapped the slit of the length in his mouth. The clone shivered above him as those slim fingers clenched his hair tighter. He moaned at this before he heard the familiar pop of a cap behind him. He wanted to turn around to watch his master's usual process, but his position didn't allow for it. Instead he was met with anticipation as he heard the lube squirt behind him, straining his ears as he listened to the squelching of lube being stroked onto his master's length. 

More drool slid down his chin as he closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks. The clone above him moaned and thrust into his mouth at a quicker pace in response. Will hummed when the heady taste of salt and musk filled his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could before gasping for air. It wasn't long before he was gasping for more when he felt something slide between his ass and slowly prod his entrance. He let out a low whine as he arched his back, shifting to rest against his forearms as the clone above him moved away from him. Cum and saliva dripped from his relaxing mouth as he finally moved his stiff neck to watch his master behind him align himself. He met with icy blue eyes before overwhelming pressure pushed him forward and forced his eyes to fall shut. 

As if that wasn't enough, he felt a hand begin to paw at his own hardened length, though not enough to help him reach orgasm. Oh no, it was the tips of fingers gently tracing the underside of his length as his master's length slowly filled him to the hilt. He took a deep breath before clawing into sheets, whimpering loudly enough to make both men behind him to smirk confidently at each other.

"M-Master...ahh..." 

He bit into his lower lip when his master was completely inside him, teasingly unmoving. He dug the balls of his feet into the bed as he tried to roll his hips in small circles to encourage his master to move. Of course his master didn't, just continued to remain motionless behind him as the other continued to trace the veins of his erection. He let out a low whimper as he leaned forward and rolled back, fucking himself on the hardened length behind him. 

"So eager, aren't you? And here I thought you were a good boy. Good boys wait for their master's orders." The clone teased.

"I-I am a good boy!" Will whined. "I'm a g-good boy, I promise!" 

"I'm not so sure." His master gripped his sides. "It looks to me like you're trying to disobey me."

"N-Never!" Will forced himself to stop. His insides burned at his sudden motionless, making him yearn for being filled once more.

His master pulled out completely then, making Will whimper and turn around to look at his master with pleading eyes.

"What do you think? Should we still reward him, even for being disobedient?" Dipper asked his clone with a smirk. 

The clone pretended to think it over as he side-eyed Will, watching the demon squirm under his gaze. Dipper removed his hands from the demon's sides.

"Well, I do believe he deserves a second chance to redeem himself."

Will nodded when they both turned to him, arching his back again to present himself again. He felt fingertips trace the inside of his thigh and he shivered. 

"I suppose so. I wouldn't want to seem cruel." 

Will whimpered when they moved to trace his balls, teasingly massaging and groping them but providing no true relief. He swallowed as he turned to face forward again, breath hitching when he felt his master slowly slide into him once again.

"Sit up, William."

The demon forced himself up at an awkward angle until he felt himself being pulled into his master's lap. He bent his legs to squat above him, shuddering when the new angle allowed the hard length to brush against his prostate. Hands gripped his hips and he watched the clone slowly make his way to the front, eyes tracing down his torso to his length before licking his lips hungrily. Will gripped his master's hands for stabilization as he was lifted and forced back down onto the length, making him cry out when it brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves again. 

He barely registered hands sliding up his stomach until they had reached one of his nipples. His breath hitched when one was rolled into hardness under a thumb and the other was met with the hot, wet heat of a tongue. He arched his back into his master behind him, turning his head to pant into a warm cheek as the hands on his sides moved to grip him around his stomach. The clone in front of him chuckled softly before continuing his ministrations, sucking and slurping around a perked nipple before moving to the other. Will rolled and raised his hips, earning soft groans from his master before squeezing the muscles around the length inside him. 

"Anh-Will, fuck-" Dipper hissed behind him when Will ground his hips harder against his master's length. 

The clone in front of him left sloppy wet kisses down his chest and stomach before moving to take the head of his length into his mouth. Will tensed as he nuzzled into his master's cheek. His dick started to throb in the wet heat.

"Ma-master I don't think I can t-take much more-" Will's words were interrupted with a loud scream when the entirety of his length was taken into the wet heat and his master below him thrust in deep enough to slam straight into those sensitive nerves. He scrambled for support on his master's hands when he wriggled and squirmed at the overwhelming sensation, throwing his head back as his master started to kiss and suck on the side of his neck. 

"Mm, I'm sure you can last a little bit longer, can't you? For your master?" Dipper purred lowly in his ear as another thrust hit him dead on. Will felt tears stream down his cheeks as he nodded slightly. He bared his teeth at nothing as the clone below him began bobbing his head as his tongue lapping over the slit in his length mercilessly. 

"Y-Yes, m-master, a-anything for you." 

"Such a good boy." Dipper praised before setting a slow pace of thrusts inside him. Will's toes curled as heat boiled inside him, threatening to push him over the edge as his body clenched and tightened with every deep thrust and skilled bob around his length. 

He held his breath in hopes that it would help, but it only served to make the two men try even harder to break his reserve. The clone hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, bobbing faster before deep throating him. Will gasped and squirmed, only to be met with deeper and faster thrusts into him. His breaths came out ragged and desperate as he was pushed closer and closer to his orgasm. He felt hands move his own to his nipples, forcing himself to pinch and roll them under warm hands. He shook and trembled the more he was stimulated until he was begging desperately for permission to cum.

"P-Please-ahhhh! Please, m-master! L-Let me-please let me-!" He felt the vibrations of the clone around his length as he hummed. A tongue lapped against his length encouragingly, roughly forcing more and more leaky pre-cum to escape through the slit as he tried to delay his orgasm. 

"Mm, cum for me William." Dipper breathed into his ear as the human continued to slam into him from below. 

Will gasped and moaned when he thrusted into the clone's mouth rapidly, earning even more friction against his prostate from the other below him as he did so. He cried out when he came, nearly passing out as he leaned back against his master. The clone beneath him swallowed and stroked every drop out of his spent erection. His master continued to pound into him, making him mewl when his muscles tightened around every deep thrust. He shivered when he heard the deep groan and the stiffened body below him as his master came. 

He felt warm hands massage his stomach and run through his hair, each soft touch making him shiver with his oversensitivity. He purred softly when he felt hot kisses trail up his neck slowly from his master behind him. 

He opened an eye to watch the clone smirk up at him and begin run hands over his bare thighs.

"My turn."


End file.
